Como um Tolo Romântico
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Ciúmes pode acabar com um relacionamento... ou não. OneShot. Resposta ao desafio de aniversário do SnapeMione. COMPLETA.


**_Todos os personagens que você reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Como um Tolo Romântico**_

_Gabrielle Briant_

**XxXxXxX**

A noite fria a solitária insinuava-se pela janela do bar quase vazio naquela segunda-feira. Num cantinho escondido do Três Vassouras, uma figura masculina que se camuflava na escuridão com os seus trajes negros observava o local lentamente se esvaziar, até que só sobrasse a atendente de formas voluptuosas.

Assim que seus olhares se encontraram Severo Snape ergueu o seu copo num gesto convidativo. Rosmerta nada pôde fazer, senão suspirar, sorrindo com o canto da boca, e ir ao encontro dele.

Elegantemente, a mulher sentou-se à mesa, pegou o copo das mãos dele – tomando cuidado para que o toque entre as duas mãos acontecesse – e sorveu o líquido âmbar amargo.

Com uma curvinha infame acentuada em seus lábios, Snape disse:

- Eu não vou pagar por este.

Rosmerta sorriu, mordendo os lábios. Sim, ela era atraente. E, sim, ela o queria. E, sim, ele adorava o jogo de sedução que ela fazia sempre que o via. Então, será que ele se permitiria um pequeno pecado só naquele dia?

- Um nuque pelo seu pensamento.

O pensamento dele... Será que não era óbvio qual era? Deveria ser, já que fazia exatamente três anos que ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Hermione Granger.

Hermione... Aquela maldita sabe-tudo que se apossara da sua mente e do seu coração... _E que provavelmente está, nesse momento, se divertindo com o maldito Viktor Krum!_

Sentindo a mesma irritação que sentira na tarde daquele mesmo dia, ele bufou.

- Guarde seus nuques para algo mais interessante.

Lentamente, Rosmerta fechou os olhos. O seu sorriso instantaneamente tornou-se amargo.

- Você está pensando nela.

Snape meramente crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços.

- Severo, me responda uma coisa: o que você está fazendo aqui nesse bar, quando está completando três anos de namoro com a Granger? Você não deveria estar com ela?

Sim, ele deveria... Se não fosse por...

Bufando, Snape levantou da cadeira, tirando algumas moedas do bolso e jogando-as na mesa.

- Isso, Rosmerta, não é da sua conta!

E, saindo do bar com passos largos e firmes que faziam as suas vestes esvoaçarem, Snape lembrou-se do motivo que o levara ao bar naquela data tão especial.

XxXxXxX

_Jamais em sua longa existência, Severo Snape conseguira completar três anos de relacionamento com alguém. E, ele podia constatar maravilhado enquanto descia pelas ruas de Hogsmeade em busca do presente perfeito para a sua amada, nunca estivera tão feliz em toda a sua vida._

_De repente, viver tinha deixado de ser um tormento para virar uma maravilhosa experiência, e ele devia tudo isso a ela... Mas, é claro, ele jamais admitiria! Ele era Severo Snape, afinal. E Severo Snape nunca ficaria fazendo declarações de amor como um tolo romântico!_

Mas às vezes dava uma vontade...

_Se ele estivesse sozinho, e não numa rua movimentada, dar-se-ia ao luxo de sorrir… _E se ele tivesse sorrido, esse sorriso teria morrido naquele exato momento: _a poucos passos dele, a sua amada Hermione Granger sentava-se sorridente com Viktor Krum! Viktor Krum, o homem mais jovem e mais atraente que ele, que já tivera um ou dois relacionamentos com Hermione, que era um jogador internacional de Quadribol e que inegavelmente nutria algum tipo de sentimento por ela!_

_Viktor Krum – ele constatou sentindo o ódio tomar conta do seu corpo – que estava segurando a mão da _sua_ Hermione!_

_Subitamente, sem vontade de comprar um bom presente para ela, Snape deu meia-volta e fez o seu caminho para o Três Vassouras… Uma dose de uísque de fogo cairia bem._

XxXxXxX

- Eu não quero saber, Gina! Está completamente fora de questão voltar para aquela casa hoje!

- Hermione! Três anos de namoro não se comemora todos os dias, sabia? Olha só, porque você não vai para casa e…

- NÃO!

Cruzando os braços, Hermione recostou-se à cadeira, aborrecida. Ela sabia desde o dia em que começara o relacionamento com Severo Snape que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Não é qualquer um que tem paciência para agüentar o gênio dele… As suas tiradas sarcásticas nas piores horas…

_Mas o que ela podia fazer, se o amava?_

Hoje era o dia em que eles completariam três anos de namoro… Três maravilhosos anos, que foram repletos de alegria. Sim, ela era completamente apaixonada por ele! Mas ele tinha agido de maneira estranha e infantil logo naquela data, e ela não admitiria que ele lhe faltasse com o respeito de tal maneira!

Ela suspirou.

Por que Snape tinha que brigar com ela logo hoje? Logo hoje, que ela preparara uma surpresa tão boa?

- Gina, o que você acha que ele está fazendo agora?

A mulher de Harry Potter rolou os olhos.

- Eu acho que ele está em casa esperando por você para conversarem!

Hermione riu amargamente.

- Em casa? Duvido que ele volte! Provavelmente está naquele… _bar_, escutando aquela… _atendente_ passar uma cantada nele a cada cinco segundos!

E, ao ouvir isso, Gina simplesmente gargalhou.

- Mione, você está com ciúmes? Eu não acredito! Acho que nunca lhe vi tão insegura!

Ultrajada por ouvir o que ela sabia não ser nada mais que a pura verdade, Hermione levantou-se e deixou a casa que ficava a apenas duas ruas da sua, apesar dos protestos da amiga, que insistia em se desculpar – mas que não conseguia parar de rir.

Ao passar pelo bar Três Vassouras, não conseguiu conter as lembranças que vieram a sua mente.

XxXxXxX

_A noite já se insinuava e as ruas de Hogsmeade, como era o esperado numa segunda-feira, começavam a ficar desertas, e nada de Severo Snape chegar em casa. _

_Lentamente, ela suspirou._

_Aquela demora não era normal… E isso só poderia ter uma explicação! Só existia _um_ local onde ele provavelmente estaria..._

_Pegando o seu casaco e saindo desvairada pelas ruas do vilarejo, Hermione chegou ao Três Vassouras. E, exatamente como o previsto, ele estava lá, muito bem sentado naquela mesa no fundo do bar, tendo a mais absoluta certeza de que ninguém o notava olhar para o outro lado do bar._

_E, do outro lado, a _vaca _da Rosmerta não tirava os olhos dele e, pelo seu sorrisinho infame e a forma que ajeitou a parte de cima do vestido para que ficasse mais indecente, tinha percebido que os olhares de Snape remetiam-se diretamente ao seu decote._

_Tentando sorrir amigavelmente, Hermione encaminhou-se à mesa onde ele sentava._

_- Oi._

_Ele a olhou indiferente, imediatamente voltando a atenção ao seu copo de uísque._

_- Oi._

_Hermione respirou fundo._

_- Você não pretende voltar para casa?_

_- Estou cansado, preciso relaxar._

_- E não pode relaxar lá?_

_Imediatamente, ele cerrou os olhos e, num tom quase acusatório, disse:_

_- Da mesma forma que o seu lugar de relaxar é na sorveteria, o meu é aqui!_

_- É? Então ta! Fique aí. Eu vou sair! Não sei se você deve me esperar acordado._

_Furiosa, ela disparou para fora do bar, diminuindo o passo apenas quando ouviu a voz de Rosmerta dizer para uma amiga:_

"_Brigaram de novo! Não sei o que Snape faz com uma mulher tão sem-graça como ela… Quem sabe hoje, que ele está de cabeça quente, não queira finalmente testar o meu sabor!"_

_Louca de ciúmes, ela se encaminhou para a casa de Harry Potter._

XxXxXxX

Ela suspirou quando girou a chave para abrir a porta.

Aquele dia não deveria acabar daquela maneira... Uma data tão especial, estragada. Estava triste... Mas, assim que viu, ao abrir a porta, Severo Snape a esperando com cara de poucos amigos, a tristeza de Hermione sumiu quase que imediatamente. Apenas para dar lugar à raiva.

Empinando o nariz, ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Não pensei que ia lhe encontrar em casa.

Ele bufou.

- Já eu, tinha certeza que lhe encontraria. Parece que ambos nos enganamos, não?

Hermione tirou o casaco e o jogou de qualquer forma no sofá. Passou por ele fingindo tranqüilidade, ainda que o porte que ele exibia sempre lhe intimidasse.

Ele a observou: o jeans era surrado, a blusinha era simples e os cabelos estavam displicentemente amarrados… Um visual tão simplista, mas que caía tão bem nela… Era assim que ele a amava: a simples Hermione. A sua simples Hermione. Porém, ela estaria mais bonita se tirasse aquele ar indiferente do seu rosto. Sentimentos maus nunca lhe caíram bem.

Caminhando pela sala, ela respondeu:

- Eu lhe avisei para não me esperar acordado.

Muito sério, ele a olhou.

- Peça desculpas, Hermione.

O controle que ela estava tentando juntar sumiu, depois de ouvir essa intimação. Como ele se atrevia a falar com ela como se fosse o seu pai? Quem ele pensava que era?

Finalmente perdendo a expressão fria – para o agrado de Snape, que preferia vê-la furiosa que indiferente –, Hermione começou:

- Pedir desculpas? Tudo bem! Desculpe-me por não ter seios enormes para colocar no meu decote! Infelizmente, esses de tamanho médio foram o que a natureza me deu e eu não pretendo mudar! Se você quiser trocar por aquelas… _tetas_ que a Rosmerta tem, vá em frente!

E essa foi a vez dele de ficar furioso; como ela poderia ter ciúme de Rosmerta? Será que ela não via que em nada Rosmerta era melhor que ela? – Mas, é claro, ele jamais verbalizaria isso.

- Onde você esteve?

- Não interessa!

- Estava com Krum, e por isso não pode me contar!

- Argh! Como você é idiota!

Bufando, ela sentou-se no sofá.

Vendo que a discussão estava acabada, Snape a seguiu, fazendo questão de ficar o mais longe possível.

Depois de alguns momentos silenciosos – que para os dois pareceu ser uma eternidade – começou a ser ouvido, do lado de fora da casa, uma melodia suave.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight. _

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

- Droga! – Snape resmungou. – O maldito vizinho decidiu escutar música de novo!

Mas aquele resmungo foi só para não dizer que estava escutando a letra da música… e que ela estava, lentamente, entrando no seu coração…

E no de Hermione, a julgar pela expressão sonhadora no rosto da garota.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart. _

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

E a melodia foi diminuindo, até morrer, e o silêncio tomar conta da rua.

Hermione suspirou, sentindo os olhos negros cravados nela. Quando ela olhou para Severo, não conteve o sorriso. E, marota, achegou-se um pouquinho para mais perto dele… Um gesto tão pequeno, que fez com que o lábio dele se curvasse para cima e ele entrasse na brincadeira, aproximando-se também dela. Ela deu uma risadinha abafada, aproximando-se ainda mais.

Ah, e ele estava, agora, tão próximo daquele rosto angelical, perfeito, que sorria para ele… A mão que foi ao rosto dela numa carícia tenra foi quase automática. Assim como o casto beijo que ele depositou nos lábios dela e que a fez dar um sorriso tão lindo que parecia iluminar toda a sala.

Voltando a deixar o olhar perdido, ele disse:

- Sabe, eu prefiro os menores. Os grandes são até bons de ver, mas não cabem na minha mão com tanta perfeição quanto os de tamanho normal.

Hermione deu uma risada e deixou também o olhar perdido.

- Eu estava na casa do Harry. Fui entregar a ele o convite do casamento de Viktor. Ele veio me ver hoje à tarde, nós fomos à sorveteria e ele me entregou o convite.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram… Talvez eles estivessem refletindo sobre o ciúme bobo, ou talvez apenas tentando descobrir qual seria a melhor coisa a se falar ou se fazer, agora que tinham feito as pazes.

Assim que Hermione abriu a boca para falar, foi interrompida por Snape, que voltara a fitá-la.

- Feliz aniversário.

Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Você lembrou?

- Eu lhe vi com Krum essa tarde quando estava indo comprar o seu presente. Acabei não encontrado nada.

_Afinal, Severo Snape jamais diria que ficou com tanto ciúmes que não quis mais comprar presente algum._

Ela deu de ombros, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá.

- Mas eu lhe comprei uma coisa! Espero que você goste.

E saiu correndo pra o quarto.

Quem visse a cena de longe, acharia que Hermione estava mais empolgada com o presente do que Snape, mas era provavelmente o contrário: A idéia de que a sua companheira gastou o seu tempo – e o seu dinheiro – para lhe fazer um agrado, encheu o seu coração de alegria… Ele quase sorriu.

Logo, Hermione estava voltando para a sala, trazendo um embrulhinho pequeno em suas mãos.

Com um enorme sorriso, ela o entregou.

Lutando para manter o controle, ele lentamente desatou a fita e abriu o embrulho – embora a sua vontade fosse de rasgar o papel todo e ver o que tinha dentro, como uma criança empolgada com o natal.

E, dentro da caixinha, tinha uma outra caixinha… uma de veludo negro que certamente guardava uma jóia.

Antes que ele abrisse para ver do que se tratava, Hermione tomou-lhe das mãos.

- O que… ?

Ela respirou fundo e fez o inesperado: ajoelhou-se à frente dele.

- Há quatro anos atrás a guerra acabou…

- Hermione Granger, o que você está fazendo? – Snape perguntou, não mais contendo a sua curiosidade.

- Apenas escute! – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, seus olhos começando a marejar, mas o sorriso nunca saindo do seu rosto. – Há quatro anos a guerra acabou e eu pensei que eu tinha acabado junto com ela… Eu perdi meus amigos, meus familiares… Eu pensei que tinha perdido tudo! Mas então, você chegou. E como eu poderia imaginar que logo você, logo o professor carrancudo que sempre me odiara, seria quem me daria a mão para sair do fundo do poço?

"Mas você veio. Apesar de tudo e de todos, você veio. Você me mostrou que ainda tinha vida lá fora. Que amigos morreram, mas outros continuaram vivos e que o mundo em geral estava mais vivo e feliz. Você jamais poderia imaginar o quanto me fez bem ouvir você me mandar sair da cama e viver… Eventualmente eu obedeci.

"Lentamente, a companhia agradável foi se tornando amizade e, então, quando eu menos percebi já estava completa, irremediável e ridiculamente apaixonada por você. E qual foi a minha alegria quando você me beijou… E quando você me fez mulher… Você me devolveu a vida, Severo, e, agora, _sinto muito…_" Ela parou um pouco, tentando controlar a sua voz embargada e limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que desciam em cascata do seu rosto "… mas eu não posso mais viver sem você!"

Ela soluçou um pouco e então finalmente abriu a caixinha em sua mão, onde havia duas lindas alianças de ouro.

- E é por isso, Severo, meu amor, que eu lhe proponho: Você quer se casar comigo?

Lívido, ele deixou a sua máscara cair pela primeira vez em muito tempo. O coração de Severo Snape batia forte quando ele pegou a aliança maior e colocou-a no seu anelar esquerdo – ouviu-se um riso choroso quando ele fez isso.

De repente, a alegria que o invadiu foi tanta que ele sentiu que poderia até chorar… Mas, ao invés disso, ele apenas ajoelhou-se junto dela, pegou a outra aliança e carinhosamente vestiu-a em sua mão delicada. E quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, já não podia mais segurar a língua.

- Eu amo você… Eu amo você tanto…

Quem diria… Severo Snape se declarando como um tolo romântico!

Hermione fechou os olhos, emocionada – era a primeira vez que ele falava de seus sentimentos. E ele aproveitou esse momento para, finalmente, provar os lábios dela.

E, enquanto eles se beijavam, a música alta do vizinho voltou a ecoar pela casa, quase como uma trilha sonora magicamente colocada para aquele momento em especial… Sim, pois agora aquele momento perseguiria a vida deles para sempre, e, se um dia eles estiverem terrivelmente tristes, se o mundo parecer frio para eles, eles se sentirão bem só de pensar um no outro, exatamente como estavam nesta noite.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

**XxXxXxX**

_**Fim**_

**XxXxXxX**

_Gostou? Odiou? Revise!_

_Bjus para a Lara, que betou!_


End file.
